All for nothing
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: He hadn't seen her in 3 years, not since he told her he loved her, and then said goodbye. Adam Copeland a.k.a. Edge


Title: All for nothing  
  
Author: Sweet Steffie  
  
Rating: PG 13 (sexuality, language)  
  
Characters: Adam Copeland, Trish Stratus, others  
  
Note: This is a response to Karen's challenge where she gave you the first line of the story. We shall act as if John Cena has always had his thug persona and has been with the company for years.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He hadn't see her in three years, not since he'd told her he loved her and then said goodbye. It had been 3 long years since that dreadful day, and yet he remembered it so vividly, as if it only happened yesterday. That day, a hellacious day that was seeping with deceit, drama and unplanned surprises. Yes, unplanned indeed. For he hadn't planned on a lot of things that popped up that day.  
  
He hadn't really planned on telling her he loved her any time soon, even if he did. And surely he hadn't planned on telling her goodbye, at least not in the same sentence as in "I love you'. He hadn't planned on things getting the way they were at the moment. And of all things, he had never planned on her walking in having sex with another woman, her closest friend no less.  
  
Naturally he tried to say something to cover up what he did, but it was no use. He tried to explain, but she wouldn't listen. He tried to think, but his mind and her just wouldn't allow it. And then he did the most cowardly thing possible. He told her he loved her just to get her distracted and have her fling herself at him and forgive him. But that didn't happen, his idiotic idea didn't work at all. She had left, slammed the door in his face and walked out of his life forever. And ever since that day, Adam Copeland has regretted the past 3 years of his life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FLASHBACK 2001  
  
"You really are something else Adam," Trish giggled. She sat on the edge of the bed, bending down to un strap her fancy 9-inch heels. Adam merely smirked, walking over to the busty blond while unbuttoning his shirt. "You know you like it," he seductively said, his signature smirk crossing his handsome face. Trish smiled when he stopped right in front of her and kissed the top of her blond hair.  
  
Trish closed her eyes and sighed as Adam placed his hands on her shoulders, pulling the straps of her dress down. "Are you sure she wont come in?" Trish asked, looking up at the handsome face that hovered just above her. Edge smirked again and played with her bra straps. Adam dropped to his knees and starting to kiss her cheek. "She went shopping with John Cena and I can guarantee she won't be back soon," he mumbled, slowly making his way to her neck.  
  
"And how are you so sure?" she asked, panic and worry still deep in her voice. Adam slightly smiled at her concern. He cupped her face in his hands, softly pecking at her lips. "Because they went with Rico. Rico is on a mission to change John's wardrobe and I doubt they will be back soon," he smirked. Trish couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Oh god, I hope John doesn't come back with an Elvis suite and orange hair," she giggled. Adam placed his finger on her lip to shush her.  
  
"No more talking," he pecked at her lips. "No more thinking," another peck. "Just pure pleasure," he concluded. Trish sighed, and gave in as Adam placed his lips to her. Trish couldn't help but moan as Adam slipped his hand under her skirt, guiding his hand to her thong. "Adam wait," she protested, pushing him off her by his chest. Adam smirked, slipping his fingers between her folds. "Don't worry, she wont come back, I promise," he assured her and lowered his lips to hers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trish held on to the headboard as she rode Adam, her legs straddling his hips. Adam groaned loudly, placing his hands on her hips, guiding them in the perfect rhythm. Trish tried her damn hardest not to scream in pleasure, but it was seemingly too hard. "Oh god!" she screamed, her orgasm taking over. Adam howled as well, his own release following soon after. Trish fell onto his chest, her breath ragged yet still satisfied. "God, that was fun," he laughed.  
  
"Yes it was," a familiar voice said. Recognizing the sweet voice, they both bolted up, shock to see the blond standing right at the door. "Oh god," Trish gasped, quickly moving off of Adam and onto the floor, trying to find her clothes. Adam was shocked to see her there, clutching John Cena's hand. "Honey," he mumbled, staggering to the floor to find a pair of pans. "I can explain," he quickly said. She let out a sarcastic laugh that was trying to hide the hurt in her voice.  
  
"Yes, explain why I find you having sex with my best friend," she said, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "Sweety, its not what you think," Trish quickly said. The blonde's attention turned to the half naked diva. "Oh let me guess, you tripped and fell right between his legs right?" she retorted. Trish shook her head, but she knew she could not cover up this time.  
  
"Baby please," he began. Anger now seeping in her eyes, she looked at her man. "Don't you fucking baby me! I do not want to hear it!" she screamed, clutching John's hand even tighter. "If you would just listen," Adam began, but she shook her head. "No, trust me, I listened enough to those moans and groans," she retorted. She ducked her head down, the blond hair covering her tear filled eyes. She sniffled, whispering something to John. "Yeah, let's go sweets," John said, pulling her away. Adam was suddenly furious.  
  
"Keep your paws off my girl!" Adam yelled. John violently turned back to the man he considered a great friend. "By the looks of it, she aint yo girl!" John retorted. Adam looked shocked, but she confirmed it. "Damn right," she said. She sniffled, heading to the door. Adam was confused, not knowing what to do. Then he did the only thing he could think of.  
  
"Molly, I love you," he blurted out. She turned back to him, a sarcastic look on her face. "Goodbye Adam," she said, and left with John in tow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And now here he was, 3 years later, a complete wreck. Adam Copeland, once a happy man was now miserable. Here he sat in a chair with a neck brace on, not knowing if he will be fine. Sure, his neck was fine now and he was cleared to wrestle, but for some reason, he kept it on when he was not wrestling. He had grown fond of the plastic object.  
  
Ever since that day, he had grown very irritable and became mean and rude. His friends left his side and he lost his brother. He had lost his girlfriend, but he still had Trish. Or so he thought...............a few weeks later she had left him for his own brother stating that Adam had become too violent.  
  
And yet he hadn't seen her, not in 3 years. Sure, they worked in the same company, even at that very moment, but he no longer saw the woman he had dated once upon a time. No longer the cute blond that probably was sweeter than sugar. She no longer smiled so brightly she gave Rock's teeth a run for its money. No longer the cute highlighter shirts and southern accent.  
  
She now sported a shorter dark haired bob that reached her shoulders. Sure, she was now sexier than ever, but Adam knew exactly why she changed. He remembered that he told her that he loved long blond curls and bright colored ring gear. Now she wore black pants with dark shirts, and she knew he hated that. She did this to spite him. She still had that smile, but it was not an innocent smile, it was a seductive smile that she had, but not for him. He missed her terribly. He wanted her back, but he knew he couldn't have her.  
  
He would have to accept that she was now with John Cena and Adam would not be surprised if he and Molly got married. He knew they were already having sex, that was obvious at the smirk on John's face if they emerged from a locker room. And not to say that Adam was treated very nicely anymore. John just didn't hang out with him anymore, and Eddie was surely avoiding him now to keep himself from beating Adam up after Adam had forced himself on Eddie's wife Dawn Marie.  
  
So what was reality. Adam was miserable, he was alone, and he was unloved.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
I always wanted to try an evil Adam fic due to the fact that he is a face on TV. I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Steph 


End file.
